


I just want to impress you

by alice9



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Gift Giving, Graduate Student Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Rich Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice9/pseuds/alice9
Summary: Stiles doesn't seem impressed with his gifts. Peter doesn't know what he's doing wrong but he is going to keep trying.OrPeter is rich and doesn't understand regular people.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 42
Kudos: 623





	I just want to impress you

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of time I spent looking at luxury items for this was stupid but I am happy with how the story panned out. I hope you enjoy it too.

“I don’t think that the pen has done anything to you.” 

Peter glances up to where Cora is standing, watching him glare at a pen. It isn’t his finest moment. He holds up the pen in front of him. “This is a good gift right? Anyone would be happy to have one of these.”

He certainly likes it. He picked it out himself. Montblanc does wonderful jobs when it comes to pens. 

Cora strides over to his desk reaching her hand out fingers flexing impatiently. Peter rolled his eyes because he knows she is avoiding work and it isn’t like she is actually busy at the moment, but he hands it over anyway. 

She rolls it over in her hands pausing briefly at the name inscription before looking back up at him. “Of course it is. I have three. It’s in good taste.” She sets back it on the desk in front of him and narrows her eyes. “You know this is a good gift, so what is this about?”

He sighs because huffing in frustration is beneath him. “Stiles doesn’t respond to my gifts. I thought that maybe I have been giving him the wrong things, maybe i’m too old to understand what people your age like, but I had my secretary pick out some of the gifts and she’s his age so I thought it made sense. I know he likes to take manual notes so this was my idea but I may just pull out my hair if he doesn’t like it.” 

“What kind of things?” 

“A leather satchel for grad school, a kitchen knife set from Sarah Wieners Pott collection,”

“Love those.”

“-yes I know I got the idea from you. Some sort of baby alpaca wool blanket monstrosity that he loves but he spilt chili on it and I had to wrestle it from his hands for the dry cleaners before he put it in the wash himself.” That had been one of the more ridiculous nights he’d spent with Stiles. Luckily Stiles had relented and the blanket had been saved. He could have simply bought him a new one but it was the principle of the matter. 

“His luggage was atrocious so Sophia picked him out something more appropriate from Globe-Trotter and she also picked out some Platinum Bentley sunglasses,”

Cora's eyebrows shoot upward. “You’ve given your booty call Platinum Bentleys? That's a bit extravagant." 

“He’s not a booty call.” He spits defensively before he can stop himself and oh no. He’s screwed. 

Her gaze sharpens, calculating. “He isn’t.” Her voice deadpan. She moves quicker than Peter can track, like a viper his niece is, into one of the chairs in front of his desk, her pointed elbows resting on the wood, her chin perched atop her folded hands. “Really.” 

Peter sighs. She is going to tell the whole family. It’s going to be a nightmare. “I like him.” He confesses. “We go on actual dates. I keep trying to impress him but he doesn’t seem to be impressed.” 

“Why don’t you think he is impressed? Does he at least thank you?”

“He isn’t lacking in gratitude,”

“Gross.”

“-you’re gross.” He rolls his eyes again, because with his family it’s about the only reaction he can have with them at this point, and pushes on. “It’s his use of the things I’ve given him. He went for a run wearing a Panerai Luminor Marina watch. The band is calf leather.”

Her nose scrunches in disapproval. “Good Lord.” 

“I know.” He agrees.

“How did you meet him?”

Peter recounts in as little detail as possible his relationship with Stiles. They had met by accident. Peter’s new driver had gone to the wrong location for the third time that week, it was a short career for the man, and when he was left stranded in the rain with no umbrella one was placed over him. He honestly hadn’t heard Stiles speaking to him at first because he had been pulled in by warm honey eyes and bowed lips. His feathers hadn’t even been ruffled by having a late meal in a diner. It was warm and the conversation was lively and Peter would be a liar if he said he hadn’t been immediately entranced by the other man. It was refreshing to talk to someone who wasn’t impressed that he was a Hale. He enjoyed listening to the man talk about his home in California and the classes he was attending. 

He’d gone home with Stiles' number and six months had gone by like no time at all. 

“I don’t get it.” Cora frowned.

“Neither do I.” 

He could see her mulling over her thoughts before her eyebrows piqued up slightly. 

“What?”

“Peter, we are really wealthy. Extremely so. Your boy isn’t.”

Peter bristled. “Your point?” 

She shrugs. “Maybe he doesn’t know.” 

Peter's surprise was evident enough that Cora rolls her eyes hard, a Hale trademark for sure, before continuing. “You met him when you were in the rain like a drowned rat and then he took you to a diner. He’s a grad student. He is from California and he didn’t know who you were. And while I would love a new pair of Bentleys, which I expect for my help here today, there is a solid chance that he isn’t after your money and he doesn’t know you have been buying him elaborate gifts.” 

And wasn’t that a thought. “Huh.” And then, “I'm not getting you sunglasses, you can buy them yourself.” 

Cora waves him off. “You may be trying too hard. What does he like?”

So Peter tells her everything he knows about Stiles because she may be onto something and truthfully he is at his wits end. He can be humble and accept the help from his niece. He knows he likes Stiles, too much honestly, but the young man is unlike anyone he has ever had the pleasure of spending time with. 

“You have been getting him things that seem normal for someone who doesn’t know name brands. He isn’t reacting like you bought him a Penari because he just thinks ‘oh my boyfriend bought me a watch, that's nice’. You mentioned he likes comic books. If you want to spend an exorbitant amount of money on him and make your intentions known, buy him an original print of a series he likes.”

She gets up from her seat flattening her palms against her skirt to smooth out invincible wrinkles. “If that doesn’t work then you’ll have to use your words.” 

She leaves before he can tell her off, or make her put the chair back. 

TWTWTW

Peter does some googling because he does not want to ask his secretary to do it, she would certainly laugh at him, and he finds something that he assumes is acceptable. He remembers Stiles talking about the Fantastic Four. He knew he had a few originals from his mother's collection that he treasured. 

He calls his art buyer, because he assumes that is who would best be able to deal with things, and they make some calls and Peter owns the comic by the afternoon. He arranges for it to be delivered the next day and then he takes some time to think. 

TWTWTW

Stiles is excited when Peter invites him over to his apartment for dinner. When Peter comments on it Stiles just laughs.

“We’ve been dating for six months and I haven’t seen the inside of your apartment yet. This is like the next big step in our relationship.” 

Stiles had sounded positively giddy and Peter warmed at the way he said relationship. Being with him feels more real than any other dating situation ever had. It feels real and exciting. 

His phone chimes at 6:57 with Stiles asking what the address was. He frowns and texts back the address with an addition of I said dinner was at 7. 

I know grouchy bum. Stiles' reply comes immediately. I was just double checking. 

The doorman calls a moment later and Peter tells him to send Stiles up. 

“What the fuck.” Is what Peter is greeted to when the elevator door opens. 

“Hello to you too.” Peter reaches out a hand when Stiles just stands in the open elevator and draws him in enough to press a kiss to his cheek allowing the elevator to shut and return downstairs. 

“You live here?” Stiles says voice full of awe, his eyes darting around the apartment in something like shock, and Peter thinks that maybe Cora was onto something. He looks positively overwhelmed. It warms him and he pulls Stiles gently towards the kitchen. 

“I have something for you.” Peter ignores the question and leads him to sit at the island where he has the wrapped box. 

When it had been dropped off Peter had examined it and truthfully he did not understand the appeal. Art collection, let alone comic collection, wasn’t really his thing which was why he had someone pick out the art for his apartment and office space, but he hoped that Cora was right and Stiles would understand it. 

“Are you alright?” He can’t hold back the chuckle in his voice when he asks while Stiles' eyes are still darting around the room still. 

“Yeah.” Stiles' voice is dazed. “It’s just, this is the nicest apartment I have ever been in. When I got here I thought I was lost. It’s why I texted you.” Stiles turns to him. “We keep meeting in my crappy apartment when we could have been here.” 

“I like your apartment.” Peter confesses. True it could use a ton of upgrading but Peter finds it charming and full of Stiles in the details. He picks up the box and hands it to Stiles. 

“You want me to open it now?”

Peter nods. 

He watches as Stiles slides those long fingers he likes along the ribbon slipping it off before lifting the top of the box away. The tissue paper is a soft grey and Stiles peels it back carefully. 

“Oh my god.” He says in a whisper and sets the box down gently on the island. “Is that real?” 

“I don’t know much about comic books but I have it on good authority that it is authentic.” 

“Authentic. Jesus Peter.” Stiles breathes. “This is a $300,000.00 comic book.”

“$342,000.00. Peter corrects only slightly annoyed that Cora was right about this.

“Oh my god.” Stiles turns to look at Peter then, eyes wide in shock. “This is, it’s too much. Peter how.” He shakes his head. “Why?” 

“I like you Stiles.” Peter says softly. “And my niece pointed out to me that maybe my gifts were misguided because you didn’t seem to be impressed in the way I am accustomed to.” 

“What are you talking about? I like all your gifts.” He says while stroking the plastic shield over the comic reverently. 

“I know you like them, but you don’t use them correctly.”

Stiles' face scrunched up adorably confused. “What do you mean?”

“You wore your watch on a run.”

“So?”

“It’s a 17,000 dollar watch with calf skin straps. Sweating like that will ruin the leather.” 

“What?!” He looks at the watch on his wrist in abject horror. “Are you serious? I’ve been walking around with this thing on.” Then softly, “aw baby cow.”

He chuckles at that because he’s seen Stiles eat calf liver at 3 in the morning on multiple diner dates. “That's what you do with a watch. You wear it, just maybe not when you go for a run.” 

“What is happening?” Stiles arms pinwheel about. “Like seriously. What is happening right now?” 

“Do you know who I am?” Peter asks leaning forward onto his elbow near Stiles. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“I mean most of the men I have dated knew who I was. There is a certain expectancy that comes with my name that you don’t seem to be swayed by.” 

“Peter, aside from the fact that you are being a creepy and cryptic as fuck I really don’t know what you are after right now.” 

Peter was elated. Cora was right. Stiles didn’t know who he was. Stiles wasn’t just interested in his money. “You like me.” He grins.

“Of course I do.” Stiles responds quickly. He turns fully to Peter, hands reaching out to grab a hold of Peter's hips. “You don’t have to buy me watches and comic books and stuff. I just like being with you. I mean I like presents but not expensive watches and, and comic books, so whatever this is it isn’t necessary.” 

He sounded so earnest, his hands tightening to hold Peter there as if he would run away. It would be comical except for the way Stiles is looking both confused and worried. 

“You are phenomenal.” Peter tells him after a moment. “I didn’t know there were people like you in the world.” 

“I don’t know what that means.” 

Peter leans forward, catching Stiles' mouth in a soft lingering kiss. When he pulls back there is a smile on his lips and he rests his forehead against Stiles just breathing in the moment. 

“Stiles.”

“Yeah?” 

“I’m a multimillionaire.” 

Nothing happens for a moment and then Stiles is groaning a long, “noooo,” into his shoulder and Peter just laughs. 

“What do you mean no?” 

“Mmmnnnn,” the groaning continues. “I leave wet towels in the bathroom. I eat tacos for breakfast. I have watched the office 37 times through straight. I bought you a bagel toaster. You can’t like me.” 

“I love you.” Peter says, nearly shocking the pants off himself. He finds it to be true despite the lack of forethought. 

He has an armful of Stiles before he can backtrack his words. 

“I love you too.” Stiles says quickly. “I’ve been wanting to tell you but I didn’t want to scare you off. Scott says I am too much too soon but Peter I love you. Even if you are secretly batman.”

“Definitely not Batman darling.” Peter chuckles. 

“That has yet to be proven.” 

Stiles is smiling wide and bright and Peter ducks forward to kiss him getting mostly teeth in the process but he doesn’t care. They laugh into each other's mouths before breaking apart. 

“Alright,” Stiles' breath skirts warmly against his face. “Clearly I was working at a deficit of information but I am onboard now.” 

Peter watches the way Stiles tongue slides between his lips. 

“I don’t know what you are used to with your exes but I am a simple boy from California. I don’t need extravagant gifts to like you. No crazy fancy watches. Good lord. Have all the gifts been that bougie?”

Peter chuckles. “You think the watch was a lot, wait until you find out how much the knives were.” 

“Peter!” 

He catches the rest of Stiles joyous outrage with his lips and thinks that he may have to get Cora those sunglasses after all.

**Author's Note:**

> For this years Nanowrimo I am cleaning out my work in progress folder instead of crafting something new. My Teen Wolf folder alone has 47 things that need to be edited, finished, or just uploaded. Stay tuned for more TW fics.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome. I can't learn if I don't know what I am doing wrong.


End file.
